


True Love

by hisoka_morrow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisoka_morrow/pseuds/hisoka_morrow
Summary: In this world, soulmates were relatively common. Most people had one. Some people had two, and some people had none. Not having a soulmate didn't mean that you couldn't fall in love or be happy with someone, it just meant that there was no one that the universe had deemed to be ‘perfect for you’. The name of a person's soulmate was inked onto their wrist from birth, and if someone didn't have a name, they didn't have a soulmate.Sanji had always been a romantic.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, soulmates were relatively common. Most people had one. Some people had two, and some people had none. Not having a soulmate didn't mean that you couldn't fall in love or be happy with someone, it just meant that there was no one that the universe had deemed to be ‘perfect for you’. The name of a person's soulmate was inked onto their wrist from birth, and if someone didn't have a name, they didn't have a soulmate. 

Sanji had always been a romantic. His parents may not have been soulmates, but his mom would always tell him stories of people who met their soulmates and instantly fell in love. She would talk about how when Sanji did eventually find his way to his soulmate, he would be happier than he had ever been before, and he would never want to be away from them again.

When he finally escaped from the Germa Kingdom and began working on the ship, he would talk to some of the other cooks there about their soulmates. That was something they didn't mock him for, unlike his belief in the All Blue. He heard wonderful stories about what it was like to meet your soulmate for the first time, how the first conversation you had with them felt like you had known them forever. 

When he was stranded on that rock with Zeff, he thought about how he would never get the chance to meet his soulmate now, that he would probably die without knowing anything about them, except for their name. 

“I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you, Portgas D. Ace.”  
~~~  
In the following years, Sanji worked hard at the Baratie, but never forgot about his soulmate or his dreams. He would ask Zeff about his soulmate every once in a while, but he never got the full story. From what he could gather, she died at sea a long time ago, and Zeff missed her terribly. He was never able to move on. 

Despite knowing that his soulmate was most likely a man (what kind of parents name their daughter Ace?) Sanji developed a great amount of respect for women. Men were always so brutal and rude, and they seemed to ruin everything. His father and brothers were men, while his beautiful late mother and his sister who had rescued him from that awful place were women. This mindset followed Sanji into adulthood, and he still held the same beliefs at the age of 18 as he did at the age of 12. Despite his rather low opinion of men however, his opinion on the possibility of meeting his soulmate hadn't changed at all over the years. That was why he got so excited when he saw a wanted poster that a visiting bounty hunter had with him. 

“Excuse me sir, but who is that man on the poster?”

“Oh him, that’s Firefist Ace. He’s a member of Whitebeard’s crew, has a bounty of 100,000,000 beris. He’s the real deal. Heard he was from around these parts so I came to check it out, but it turns out he's moved on to be a pirate on the Grand Line. Why are you asking?”

“Just curious. Thank you sir.” 

Sanji turned and walked away to get the man some more beer. He had a huge smile on his face. His soulmate was alive and on the Grand Line! He must be really powerful to have that high of a bounty without even being the captain of a crew. Not to mention he was incredibly hot. Maybe one day Sanji would get the chance to go out on an adventure of his own and meet him!  
~~~  
When that Monkey D. Luffy and his strange crew of wannabe pirates came to the Baratie and asked him to join them, he did. Part of him wanted to set out on an adventure and find the All Blue, but a part of him also knew that Luffy was headed to the Grand Line, which just so happened to be the place where his soulmate was currently sailing the seas on an adventure of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting

When traveling with the Strawhats, he got to know a bit more about all of their own soulmate situations. Usopp’s soulmate was a girl called Kaya who lived in his village and was waiting for him to come back. Nami had never met hers, but it was someone named Nefertari Vivi. Luffy didn't have a soulmate. When asked about it, Luffy just tells them that he doesn't want a soulmate anyways, because he could never love them like he was supposed to. All of them took this to mean that Luffy just wasn't attracted to people. Zoro’s soulmate’s name was Kuina, but when they asked him about her, he said that he didn't want to talk about it. Later, Luffy told them that Zoro’s soulmate died in an accident when he was ten years old. Sanji chose to keep his soulmate’s identity a secret, hiding the mark underneath his long sleeves. He let everyone know that he did have a soulmate, but he would rather not reveal their identity just yet. Nami and Usopp speculated that his soulmate was a Marine. Sanji didn't care. All he wanted was to meet his soulmate. 

Then Vivi came along. Despite Nami previously stating that she didn't put much stock into the idea of soulmates and that she would rather not complicate her life even further, Sanji could see her falling more and more in love with Vivi as the days passed. They would talk and Nami would grow increasingly attached to Vivi and her wellbeing. Sanji was incredibly happy for them, but he wished that he could meet his own soulmate so that he could experience that happiness for himself.  
~~~  
“Run!” Nami yelled as everyone grabbed their things to begin running from Smoker and the Marines. Again.  
They were running for their lives, but Smoker had almost caught Luffy. This wouldn't end well. 

“Heat Haze!” someone yelled, and Smoker’s incoming fist was stopped in its tracks. Sanji quickly turned around to see who had saved them, and saw a tall muscular man standing there facing away from them. He had curly black hair and was wearing an orange hat. On his back was a giant tattoo of Whitebeard’s Jolly Roger. Maybe this man knew his soulmate! If he stuck around after this whole mess was over (and didn't turn out to be just another villain) Sanji could ask him about it. 

“Who is that?”

“Why is he helping us?”

“Ace? Is that you?”

Ace. Luffy just called this man Ace. There was no way... 

“You haven't changed a bit, Luffy.” The man said, turning around, and Sanji’s jaw dropped open. It was the same man from the wanted poster. He looked a bit older, but he has the same well sculpted face, dusting of freckles and smoldering eyes. That was his soulmate. His soulmate was right there. He and Luffy were talking but Sanji wasn't registering any of it and then Ace was telling them to go and then they were running. No! He was getting further and further from his soulmate. What if he never saw him again? 

“Wait Luffy! Who is that guy? How do you know him? Is he an acquaintance of yours? ” Nami asked as they were running away.

“Yeah! He's my brother!” Luffy answered and Sanji was left speechless. His soulmate was Luffy’s brother? Seriously? His soulmate was related to his captain this entire time? What a small world. 

Eventually they made it back to the ship, without Luffy since that idiot had somehow managed to get lost, and set sail to avoid the Marines. After a while they saw Luffy waving from the port and then stretching out his arm to come on board. While that was never a good idea, what worried Sanji more was that Ace was standing there but didn't seem to be coming with Luffy. Was he not going to come aboard and introduce himself? Was he just going to leave? The others were talking to Luffy but Sanji couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

Suddenly, just as Luffy was saying something about fighting, Ace jumped aboard the Merry. He was thanking the crew for taking care of Luffy, but all Sanji could focus on was the name Vinsmoke written on Ace’s wrist. The rest of his name must have been covered by Ace’s bracelet, but his last name likely meant that he would have to explain his origins to Ace, which he wasn't sure he was ready to do just yet. He pulled out a cigarette, needing to smoke, and offered to make Ace some tea. 

“No, that's fine, don't do it on my account.” Ace said with a charming smile, and pointed to Sanji’s unlit cigarette. In an instant it was lit, and Sanji’s legs had turned to jelly. That might have been the single most attractive thing he’s ever seen anyone do. 

When Ace took out the hordes of Billions with one attack, he immediately had to reevaluate that assessment.  
~~~  
Later, he left the others to their celebration and getting to know Ace. He went to the kitchen to make some food and drinks and to calm down. He couldn't believe that his soulmate was right there. What should he say? Ace didn't know that Sanji was his soulmate. How could he? Sanji didn't go by the name Vinsmoke anymore.  
~~~  
BANG!

“Stop messing around with my food and get out! I need to pack our food.”

Luffy and Usopp left quickly after that, not wanting to get hit on the head with a pan again. That left him alone in the kitchen with only Ace as company. 

“Want me to help with anything?” Ace asked. Sanji startled. His soulmate was so nice and helpful!

“No, you're a guest on this ship. Just take it easy.”

“Ok then. I was wondering...your name...it is Sanji right?”

“Yes it is. Why?”

“Is it just Sanji or do you have a last name?”

“I have one, but I don't like to use it.”  
Oh no. What should he do? Should he tell Ace his name is Sanji Vinsmoke or not? But he had been waiting his entire life to meet his soulmate. Not to mention Ace seemed like a really perfect guy. But what if Sanji wasn't good enough for him? What if-

“Would you mind telling me?” Ace said, getting up and walking closer to Sanji.

“Uh-I um… I don't-”

Ace now stood in front of him and lifted Sanji’s hand to rest in between them. 

“May I?” He asked, touching the sleeve. Sanji could only nod, lost for words at the situation and the close proximity. Ace pulled his sleeve up to reveal Portgas D. Ace written there in stark black letters. Ace smiled.

“How did you know?” Sanji asked. 

“When I was 18 I visited the Germa Kingdom to ask the king, Judge Vinsmoke, if he had a relative named Sanji. He told me Sanji was his son who had died years ago. I left in low spirits, thinking my soulmate was dead. However, Princess Reiju found me and told me that Judge had lied and that as far as she knew, her brother was still alive, but that she didn't know where he was or what he was doing. I figured due to the same first name and the family resemblance Vinsmoke Sanji was most likely you.”

“You're right, I ran away from Germa when I was a child and have never told anyone my real name. I was… I was scared you wouldn't like me because you're so nice and powerful and attractive and I'm just a mess.”

Ace pulled him into a hug, pressing Sanji’s face against his bare shoulder and wrapping his big arms around Sanji’s smaller frame. 

“You're absolutely perfect, and I look forward to getting to know you better, Sanji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didnt update for so long, I was swamped with schoolwork. I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a long time since I updated, sorry about that! I hope everyone is safe and happy.

Once the crew had eaten, gotten drunk, and then passed out or retired to their quarters, Sanji took Ace back into the kitchen to talk, since he had dishes to do anyway. 

“So Sanji, tell me more about yourself.”

‘Oh no,’ Sanji thought ‘would he make me explain what happened with my family? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. And what if he thinks I'm weak for running away instead of fighting back? He's so strong and brave and I'm just a coward who ran away from his family and-’

“You don't have to talk about anything you're uncomfortable with. I just want to get to know you more, but I understand that you might not be ready to tell me everything yet. Just talk about whatever you're comfortable talking about. 

“Um well, I'm a cook. Obviously. I used to work at a restaurant called Baratie until I met Luffy. He was looking for a cook and asked me to join his crew, so I did. He was really persistent about it too.”

Ace chuckled. “That does sound like him. Why did you decide to become a pirate?”

“Promise you won't laugh?”

“I promise.”

“Well have you ever heard of the All Blue?”

“It sounds familiar, but why don't you refresh my memory.”

“The All Blue is a sea where all the other seas converge. There, you can find fish from the North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, West Blue, and the Grand Line! Most people say its stupid or just a myth, but the All Blue is my dream! I will find it someday!”

“I don't think its stupid at all. I think that's a beautiful dream.”

Sanji finished the dishes and came over to Ace. “Do you want to move up onto the deck? There’s no one there, and there should be stars out right now.”

Ace just nodded. How could he be so perfect? And so different from Luffy. He was nothing like the men that Sanji was used to. The men on the Baratie were all loud brutes. Of course Sanji respected and cared about his crewmates, but even them…. There is Luffy, who is an airheaded glutton, Usopp, who is a liar and a coward, and the worst of them all. Zoro. That bullheaded, moronic, alcohol-obsessed marimo bastard who shows no respect for women. He is everything that Sanji hates about men wrapped up in one package. The only things he has going for him are his good looks and his sword fighting skills. But Ace is so different. He is polite and kind and actually listens. And he doesn't laugh at Sanji or make him feel inferior. And good god is he attractive. Does he think Sanji is attractive? Probably not. He's probably just being nice because Sanji is his soulmate.

“Sanji? We're here. What's on your mind? Something seems to be bothering you.”

Sanji nervously turned to him. “I was just thinking...you're being so nice and everything, but is it just because I'm your soulmate? I mean I know that I'm not very good looking, and that maybe you were hoping for a girl, or someone with more notoriety. I mean, I don't even have a bounty or anything and-”

“Ok, let me stop you right there. First of all, I'm attracted to guys, so I would have been pretty disappointed if my soulmate turned out to be a woman. Second of all, I couldn't care less about how well known you are, none of that matters to me. And third of all, how could you possibly think you aren't good looking? You're literally the most attractive person I've ever seen. I didn't want to shower you with compliments and flirting when we only just met so you wouldn't get overwhelmed or uncomfortable, but I mean have you even looked at yourself? You're beautiful. You're so beautiful.”

Sometime during the exchange, Ace had moved closer to Sanji so that he was standing right in front of him, their noses only a few centimeters apart. Sanji was blushing heavily and had a few tears in his eyes.

“That's so sweet. Thank you. I'm sorry for troubling you with all my silly concerns.”

“No, no, it's no trouble at all. Whatever problems or worries you have, you can tell me. I promise I won't ever laugh at you or think that you're stupid. Um… I know this might seem a bit sudden and you obviously can say no but… Can I kiss you?”

Sanji’s blush grew even more, but he nodded. Ace gently cupped his face with both hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss. It wasn't particularly heated or intense, just their lips slowly moving together, but Sanji was still panting for air when they pulled away.

“Wow. That was really something, huh?” Ace said, with a slight blush on his face.

“Yeah, um, you're a really good kisser.” Sanji said, looking down at their shoes. There was still minimal space between them, and Ace had now wrapped his arms around Sanji’s slim waist, holding him in place.

“Are you surprised?”

“Well I was a bit worried that you would be like Luffy. You are his brother after all.” Sanji said, grinning.

“HUH? How do you know what kind of kisser Luffy is? My kid brother better not have gotten to kiss my soulmate before me. I'm gonna kill that little brat!” 

Sanji burst out laughing. “You should see your face! No, I've never kissed Luffy, but I have seen the way he eats. He seems like he would either try to swallow me whole or slobber all over my face.”

Ace joined in on his laughing, and soon they were both sitting on the floor of the deck, clutching at their stomachs. Once they had calmed down, they both went and sat leaning against the side of the ship.

“Oh god, you got me good there. I'm never gonna get that image out of my head.”

“Me neither. So Ace, you've heard about me and my pirate story, now it's your turn. Tell me more about yourself. What were you and Luffy like as kids? Luffy never talks about his past. I didn't even know he had a brother until I met you. Imagine my surprise when I found out the brother was also my soulmate.”

“Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were. Well obviously you know that me and Luffy are brothers. What you might not know is that we had another brother named Sabo. None of us were actually related by blood, but we were so close that we considered each other brothers. Sabo, Luffy, and I were inseparable as children. Sabo and I met when we were both five years old, and when we were ten, we met Luffy, who was seven at the time. We were inseparable, and we swore that we would become pirates together. Sabo was the one who kept the peace between me and Luffy. He wanted to be a pirate more than anything, despite being born into nobility.” Ace got a sad, wistful look on his face.

“If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him.?”

“He died. He died and I couldn't do anything. It was a long time ago, but I still miss him. The S on my tattoo is for him. We were gonna set sail together at age 17 to become pirates, and Luffy would join us three years later. Of course things don't work out, and I left our island alone. I was captain of a crew for a while, but I eventually joined the Whitebeard Pirates.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sure he would have been proud of what you've accomplished and managed to become. You're achieving both of your dreams.”

“Thank you Sanji.”

“What for?”

“For being here. For listening. For saying that. You really are the perfect soulmate.”

Sanji blushed again. “Ace…”

“Because you are the only one for meeeeeeee!”Ace sang, loud and horribly off key.

“Stop it Ace! Don't sing!” Sanji said, laughing all the while.

Ace guffawed. “Okay, well if I can't sing, then how about this? I tell you a story, and then you tell me one. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay, I'll go first. So it was the very beginning of my journey, and I ended up on an island….”  
~~~  
“And then, we realized that they were giants!”

“Giants? No way! I've never seen a giant before! That's so cool!”

“I know, right? And then-”

Boots landed on the deck from up on the crows nest. “You guys should probably clear out before the rest of the crew wakes up and at least pretend that you got some sleep. The sun is rising so the crew will be waking up soon enough.”

“Marimo?! What the hell were you doing up there? How long have you been there?” Sanji said, quickly getting up from where he was slouched in the crook of Ace’s arm.

“All night.”

“What!? Were you spying on us?” Sanju asked, getting angry.

“No you idiot, I had night watch so I had to be there. And no I wasn't listening. I fell asleep as soon as I realized you guys were there to stay and I didn't need to be awake.” Zoro said, putting a hand on his swords.

“Hey now, there’s no need to fight. I'm gonna go get some sleep, I didn't even realize it was already morning. Goodbye!” Ace said, yawning and going inside.

Sanji was walking towards the kitchen when Zoro called. “Cook.”

“What?”

“Congratulations. Luffy’s brother seems like a good guy.”

Sanji blushed and turned around to look at Zoro. “How did you know?”

“I had a soulmate once too. I know that connection.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Nine years is a long time. I hope you guys are happy together.” Zoro said, laying down on the deck.

“Thanks Zoro. I'm gonna go make breakfast.” Sanji said, stepping into the kitchen with even more thoughts than the previous day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. Also, I forgot to mention this before but English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made. I hope you enjoy!

They docked in Alabasta the same day. Sanji was tired from the lack of sleep finally catching up to him, but they needed to walk a long way to get to where they needed to be. He also couldn't stop thinking about Ace. He finally understood what everyone meant when they talked about the instant connection between soulmates. Ace was so easy to talk to, that Sanji even found himself putting aside his own insecurities while they were together. He just wasn't sure if they should tell the rest of the crew. Zoro already knew, and would keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him. He didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone though. He didn't think the crew would have a problem with it, he just wasn't sure how Luffy would react to his brother and his crew member being soulmates. Then again, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Ace didn't hide his soulmark, and Sanji wasn't exactly a common name. It wouldn't take much for some of the smarter crew members to put two and two together. Sanji walked up next to Ace, who was walking a bit further away from the rest of the crew. 

“Hey.” Sanji said.

“Hi! What’s up?” Ace replied, smiling easily.

“I was just thinking. Should we tell Luffy and the others that were soulmates? Zoro already knows, but he won't tell anyone.”

“I don't see why not, as long as you're comfortable with it. I don't want to force you into anything you don't wanna do.”

“I think I'm alright with them knowing.”

“Okay then, we’ll tell them during dinner or something.”

“One more thing. I know they may have already seen it, but do you mind covering up the Vinsmoke part of your mark? That isn't something I'm comfortable with the crew knowing, especially since Vivi will definitely be able to recognize the name.”

“Of course, whatever you want. I just want you to be comfortable and happy.”

“Thank you.”  
~~~  
Dinner rolled around all too fast. Sanji and Ace had spent the rest of the walk just talking, but Sanji was starting to get nervous again. He prepared dinner, and once Luffy finished eating (he wasn't about to interrupt that). He looked over at Ace, who nodded. Sanji cleared his throat.

“Um. Sorry to interrupt the rest of your dinners, but um. Well. I suppose we have something to say. So. Some of you have asked me in the past who my soulmate is. Well. Here he is? I guess? I don't really-”

“Oh dear god, just come out and say it, has that curly eyebrow of yours made your brain all loopy too? The cook and Luffy’s brother are soulmates.” Zoro said with a sigh, clearly not wanting to wait any longer for an announcement he was already aware of. 

“Stupid Marimo! You should have let me take my time!”

“Wait what! Sanji, you never told us your soulmate was a man!” Usopp screeched, looking genuinely shocked.

“You never asked.”

“Congratulations to both of you!” This was Vivi, beaming with her head on Nami’s shoulder. She was smiling as well, and when Sanji looked at her, she mouthed. “I'm happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Sanji replied, to both of them. 

“I don't really understand the whole soulmates thing, but it seems good, so congratulations from me as well.” Chopper said.

“Also, Zoro knew? Zoro?! He couldn't have figured it out on his own, so why did you tell him of all people?” Usopp chimed in again, still seeming quite shocked.

“I didn't tell him!”

“I'm plenty smart, and I'll have you know I did figure it out on my own.”

“More like you spied on us.”

“I did not!”

“Alright, alright, enough.” Ace spoke for the first time, gently lacing his fingers with Sanji’s. Sanji blushed heavily and glared when Zoro smirked at him. 

Sanji looked over at the one person who had yet to speak. “Luffy?”

Luffy was looking at the ground with his hat over his face so they couldn't see his expression. He slowly stood up and walked over to them. “Ace...” he said, and then looked up with a huge grin on his face, launching himself at Ace and wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. “You finally found your soulmate! I knew you would some day, I just didn't think it would be a member of my crew! But remember, he may be your soulmate, but he’s my cook, so don't you go stealing him.” Ace managed to extract Luffy from his octopus hug, only for him to launch on to Sanji and do the same thing. “Sanji! I totally forgot Ace’s soulmate was called Sanji when I met you. Sorry about that! But now we're like brothers! Kind of. Congrats to both of you! Let’s have a feast to celebrate!”

“You just ate! We aren't having a feast in the middle of the desert just because you want to eat more.” Sanji said, pulling Luffy off and sitting back down. Ace sat down next to him and whispered in his ear “See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?”

“How did you know I was nervous? I never told you.”

“You didn't have to, I could just tell.”

Sanji smiled softly. Ace really was perfect.  
~~~  
They got through the rest of dinner without any more hassle, just a few teasing remarks from Zoro and subsequent sneers from Sanji. When it was time to go to sleep, Sanji and Ace settled for having the first watch, with Zoro coming to take their place in a few hours. Sanji sat up against a rock and Ace lay down with his head in Sanji’s lap. 

“Hey Ace?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be alright if I… told you a bit about my family?”

“Of course, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Say whatever you're comfortable with.”

“Thank you. I'd like to tell you about my mom. She was the kindest woman ever. She would be so happy if she saw me now. She used to tell me stories about soulmates when I was a kid. That's why I was so excited to meet you. She died when I was young, but it was because of her that I decided to become a chef. I think she would really like you.”

“I sure do hope so. She sounds like a wonderful lady. What was her name?”

“Sora.”

“That’s a beautiful name. You know, you remind me a lot of Sabo.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you're both fiery blonde’s who don't take any shit from their noble families. He wanted to be a pirate too. And you're both so caring. Plus, you make up two of my three favourite people in the world.”

Sanji blushed at that. “Thank you. I would have loved to have met him.”

“He would like you, I think. I don't see how he could not. Plus, you are an amazing cook. Where did you learn from?” He smiled up at Sanji, and Sanji smiled back, carding his fingers through Ace’s hair.

“After I left home, I worked on a ship called the Orbit for a while. We were ambushed by pirates but both ships sank. Me and the captain of the pirate ship were the only ones who survived. We were stranded for weeks on end on this tiny little island with no food. The old man said we would split the few rations we did have, and took the larger share. We faced away from each other on opposite ends of the island to watch for boats. When I ran out of food, I decided to kill him and steal his food, since he had taken more to begin with. But when I opened his bag, all I found inside was treasure, and when I saw the old man’s front, I realized that he had no leg. He had given me all the food we had and had eaten his own leg to stay alive. That made me realize that I was ungrateful, and I decided that I would feed anyone who needed food, no matter how horrible of a person they were, and regardless of whether or not they could pay. All the riches in the world mean nothing when you're stranded out in the middle of the ocean with no food. Afterwards, the old geezer opened up a restaurant, and taught me how to cook. I stayed there and became his sous chef until Luffy found me.”

“I'm sorry that that had to happen to you. What's the old man like?”

“Awful. The shittiest geezer in the world. But he took me in, and he shared my dream. I owe him everything, I wouldn't even be alive, much less the person I am today if it wasn't for him. He’s a father to me, not that I'd ever tell him that.”

Ace laughed a bit. “In that case, I'm grateful to him for giving me the opportunity to meet my wonderful soulmate.”

“Stop it. I don't deserve all of your compliments. I'm just a coward who ran away from his family.”

Ace sat up to look at Sanji directly, the smile gone from his face. “Don't say that. You know I respect Sabo, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, he ran away from his family too. And I never saw him as any less brave for it. So why on earth would I think that about you?”

“But-”

“No buts. You're brave and beautiful and strong and perfect. Don't you ever doubt that.” Sanji’s eyes welled up and he pulled Ace into a soft kiss. Ace made a surprised noise, but put his arms around Sanji and pulled him closer. Sanji kept one hand on Ace’s face while the other rested on his chest. As the kiss got more heated, Ace pulled Sanji over to straddle his lap and moved his arms up and down his back and waist. Sanji pulled back for a minute, keeping his hands on Ace’s chest as he breathed heavily. “You're… really good at that.” he panted.

Ace chuckled. “So are you. You're so perfect, and I'll just have to keep saying it until you believe me.”

Sanji flushed and went back to kissing Ace deeper, more, more, more-

“I'll be taking over watch now since you two clearly aren't paying any attention to your surroundings and it’s my turn anyways.”

Sanji pulled away, face flaming red with anger and embarrassment. “Zoro! Why do you always have to ruin everything!” he said, getting up and stomping away to the tent. 

“Sorry about you having to walk in on us like that. And for not really keeping watch.” Sanji heard Ace say.

“It's fine. Be good to the cook. He doesn't need you breaking his heart.”

“I will be. I mean, I love him after all.” Ace loved him?!

“That was fast.”

“I know myself. I feel things intensely and easily. I don't think he’s ready to hear it yet, so I'll wait for him as long as I need to, but I know how I feel.”

“Then that’s all I need to hear.” The wind began blowing heavily so Sanji couldn't hear the next few exchanges between them. When it calmed down, all he heard was Zoro saying. “Goodnight.” before Ace came into the tent. Sanji pretended to be asleep, and felt Ace lay down next to him and wrap an arm around his waist before beginning to snore in his ear in a matter of seconds. Sanji had a lot to think about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with your opinions!


End file.
